Alejate de mi
by chidorisagara
Summary: ¿tan poco te importo?-pregunto Kagome. ¡no es asi Kagome!-dijo con enfado. eres un perro cobarde, le ladras a la luna pero no erez capaz de alcanzarla.


.

…_Aléjate de mi…_

.

.

Aléjate de mi y hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta.

Tu cielo se hace gris , yo ya camino bajo la tormenta.

_no te pido que te quedes conmigo Kagome, solo vete…-el medio demonio apretó sus puños bajo la manga de su aori, pero en ningún momento cambio su porte, siguió con la misma posición y la misma seguridad.

_¿que estas diciendo? No me lo digas como si fuera por mi bien, solo dime lo que sientes en verdad, no quiero irme… todavía-Kagome bajo la vista, sintiendo sus ojos mojados, Inuyasha a cada segundo se la ponía mas difícil, ella no quería irse, estaban todos sus amigos allí, en ese lugar, estaba él.

Aléjate de mi, escapa ve que ya no debo verte.

Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas, no quiero perderte.

_Kagome, te digo esto para que no te hagas ilusiones tontas, esta época no es para ti.

Kagome dio dos pasos hacia atrás asustada, moviendo la cabeza

La luz ya, no alcanza...

No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza...

Toco su corazón con su mano, apretando la tela de su uniforme, miro el cielo con las lagrimas aflorando en sus ojos, apretó los dientes con amargura, sin embargo, sonrío lo mejor que pudo, tratando de dejar sus pensamientos a un lado y recordar solo lo feliz que fue junto a Inuyasha.

Un Ángel te cuida...

Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida...

Inuyasha se mantuvo en su posición, examinando a la mujer que tenia en frente, esa chiquilla en tan poco tiempo había hecho un verdadero desastre en su corazón y su alma, la había entregado a ese ser sin siquiera enterarse y aunque le doliera tendría que arrancar sus sentimientos y dejarla ir, porque ella no se merecía una vida como la que el podía darle.

Y aléjate de mi amor...

Yo se que aun estas a tiempo...

No soy quien en verdad parezco...

y perdón no soy quien crees yo no caí del cielo.

el, un medio demonio celoso y posesivo, no sabia leer, escribir ni ser caballeroso con ella, solo podía pelear, arrancar árboles, gruñir todo el día y lo peor de todo, lastimarla.

_cuanto antes mejor Kagome, despídete de Sango, Miroku y Shippo y ve a buscar una nueva vida, eres libre de olvidarte de todo lo que ha pasado en esta era, no es necesario que recuerdes cosas dolorosas.-Inuyasha le dio la espalda comenzando a caminar lejos de ella.

Si aun no me lo crees amor...

y quieres tu correr el riesgo

veras que soy realmente bueno

en engañar y hacer sufrir

a quien mas quiero..

Kagome levanto la cabeza y dejo caer las ocultas lagrimas, no podía soportarlo, Inuyasha, su amado Inuyasha, el que la protegería para siempre era el que la estaba lastimando de la forma mas dolorosa, porque una herida podía soportarla, pero no podía con las palabras de indiferencia del hanyu.

Aléjate de mi pues tu bien sabes que no te merezco

Quisiera arrepentirme, ser el mismo y no decirte esto

Aléjate de mi, escapa, vete ya no debo verte

Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte.

_inu… yasha –Kagome soplo su nombre al viento-¡Inuyasha!-grito encolerizada, descargando su furia en un alarido atravesado en su garganta-no me ignores, no me dejes marchar, tu… TU!

Inuyasha en cuanto escucho el grito de la sacerdotisa freno su andar, escucho todas y cada una de las quejas hacia su persona y la entendía, porque se merecía incluso mas que eso, pero en el interior se reconfortaba sabiendo que ella podía tener un mejor futuro en su mundo que quedándose a su lado, eso en verdad lo reconfortaba.

La luz ya, no alcanza...

No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza...

_¿tan poco te importo?-pregunto enjuagándose las lagrimas con su brazo, en un gesto brusco y con rabia.-pensé que al menos tus palabras eran sinceras, pero veo que me equivoque, parece que solo me usaste al final de cuentas como me dijiste desde un principio.

_¡no es así Kagome!-ella apretó los ojos al reconocer el tono enfadado en la voz del chico.

_claro que lo es, solo eras un perro cobarde, le ladras a la luna pero no eres capaz de alcanzarla.

Inuyasha recibió sus palabras con un gran impacto, era verdad, el solo era un maldito perro, toda la gente lo odiaba desde chico y el los odiaba también, pero ella no, ella pudo ver mas allá de las evidentes orejas y el pelo plateado, pudo ver a través de sus ojos y su espíritu.

Un Ángel te cuida...

Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida...

_lo se, pero prefiero Ser un cobarde a tener que condenarte-Kagome observo su espalda, y aunque no lo viera a la cara sabia que estaba sufriendo por ella.

Se encamino unos pasos hasta quedar detrás de el, sus manos temblaban, pero su cuerpo le pedía el contacto tan placentero junto a Inuyasha, quería embarrarse en sus cabellos y permanecer así, con él, aunque fuera para siempre, una eternidad junto a ese demonio, junto el hombre que amaba.

Y aléjate de mi amor...

Yo se que aun estas a tiempo...

No soy quien en verdad parezco...

y perdón no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO

Kagome paso sus finos brazos alrededor de su fornida espalda, los enredo en su contorno y enterró su cabeza en el aori rojo, Inuyasha se tenso de inmediato, paro finalmente, luego de unos segundos, se dio la vuelta apresando al pequeño cuerpo de Kagome en un apretado abrazo, esa mujer lo volvía loco, todos sus sentidos se confundían con su aroma y su presencia, ese carácter tan dulce y agresivo su confianza en el eran lo que lo impulsaba a seguir adelante, enfrentándose a todo por protegerla.

Si aun no me lo crees amor...

y quieres tu correr el riesgo

veras que soy realmente bueno

en engañar y hacer sufrir

y hacer llorar

a quien mas quiero..

_Kagome-dijo ronco en el oído de la susodicha.

¿mn?-pregunto disfrutando del calor de Inuyasha.

_me gustas, me gustas demasiado Kagome, es algo… doloroso-admitió apretándola mas contra si.

_lo se…-sonrío sin ser vista, Inuyasha, el terco Inuyasha había caído en sus redes, en las redes de Kagome Higurashi, y juraba por dios que no lo dejaría escapar.


End file.
